1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector, and more particularly to a projector that projects light corresponding to image data via a light projection port disposed on a top face of a housing.
2. Description of the Background Art
Short-focus projector can project light corresponding image data from a light projection port, disposed on a top face of a housing, to a screen disposed at a upward oblique direction with respect to the housing (e.g., JP-2008-158495-A).
Such projector may be placed near the screen, and a space opposite to the screen with respect the projector can be used as a passageway.
Further, such projector typically has a housing having two opposing faces, in which the light projection port is disposed in one face and a plurality of connection ports for connecting cables of, for example, power supply, communication, image, and audio is disposed in the other face (e.g., JP-2003-215710-A).
When such projector is positioned for use, the one face with the light projection port faces the screen and the other face with the plurality of connection ports faces away from the screen.
However, if the plurality of connection ports is disposed on the other face of the housing of a short-focus projector, which is positioned opposite to the screen as indicated in JP-2003-215710-A, cables connected to the plurality of connection ports may droop from the housing into to the space, by which the cables might trip a person entering the space between the screen and the projector.